


DEMONS

by Antonia_P



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime, Blood, Demons, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gods, Half - demons, Half-Human, Hate, Humans, Inu, Jealousy, Legends, Love, Manga, Travel, Youkai
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_P/pseuds/Antonia_P
Summary: Alexandra Nakamura è una ragazza italo – giapponese di circa quindici anni dalla vita assolutamente normale: ama frequentare il liceo, ama uscire con sua madre, ama chiacchierare con sua nonna e nel tempo libero ama leggere manga di diverso tipo.La sua esistenza cambia per sempre quando in soffitta trova qualcosa di molto strano: un gioiello dalla forma sferica e una mappa che la teletrasportano prima in un altro mondo, poi in un altro tempo.*Io e Kagome ci voltammo verso Inuyasha. Gli occhi mostravano una strana innocenza, le piccole orecchie che non smettevano di muoversi a destra e sinistra ed i denti scintillavano nell'oscurità.«Sei davvero così forte?» Kagome piegò il capo.«Sì. Non farti tirare in inganno dalle orecchie morbide» indicai la testa.Inuyasha ringhiò nuovamente e provò a muoversi, quasi a volermi venir a prendere, ma cedette quando capì di non poter far niente contro la freccia che lo teneva sigillato all'albero secolare.





	1. # Prologo

Lentamente, allungai una mano affusolata e abbassai la maniglia dorata a pochi centimetri da me. Diedi un colpo leggero alla porta che cigolò sinistramente e si spalancò lasciandomi intravedere l’interno della stanza.  
   
«Non ci credo» sussurrai.  
   
Roteai i miei occhi ambrati alla vista di numerosi scatoloni gettati in un angolo della stanza e assi del pavimento semi-alzati. Sospirai colta da una sensazione simile alla sconfitta e strinsi la valigetta piena di attrezzi, detersivo e pezze. Dopo di che, mi piegai sulle ginocchia e cominciai a lavorare sul primo asse di legno che tornò dritto grazie a qualche chiodo e martellata.  
   
 _Che strazio!_  
   
Poggiai tutti i miei strumenti a terra, mi massaggiai le tempie indispettita da ciò che stavo facendo e mi alzai. Mi misi in punta di piedi e con uno straccio iniziai a lavorare sugli oggetti colmi di polvere e cadenti.  
   
 _Oh Mio Dio!_  
   
Lanciai un gridolino quando una scatola colma, un po’ troppo, mi cadde dalle mani e si infranse a terra. Alzai un sopracciglio alla vista di una pietra bellissima talmente chiara da sembrare trasparente - a prima vista.  
   
 _Mi ricorda tanto…_  
   
Una strana immagine mi passò davanti agli occhi facendomi ronzare entrambe le orecchie per alcuni secondi. Proprio ieri avevo terminato di leggere un manga davvero carino, ben fatto e dai personaggi ben caratterizzati. Questi erano tutti legati, in maniera quasi macabra, da un fattore comune: un gioiello dagli incredibili poteri.  
   
 _E’ identica alla sfera dei quattro spiriti._  
   
Scossi il capo e scoppiai a ridere divertita da quello che avevo pensato nei minuti appena trascorsi. Comunque, colta da una malsana curiosità, misi il gioiello in tasca e continuai a guardarmi attorno.  
   
I miei occhi si bloccarono alla vista di un pezzo di carta ingiallito dal tempo che aprii e controllai. A prima vista pareva una cartina disegnata nei minimi particolari: a partire dai quartieri più periferici a quelli centrali.  
   
« _Alexandra_?».  
   
Trattenni il respiro quando la voce sottile di mia madre riecheggiò all’interno della soffitta polverosa. All’istante nascosi il pezzo di carta nella giacchetta leggera che indossavo e mi voltai verso la porta. Sorrisi timidamente alla vista di una donna dai capelli castani e dalle mani incrociate sul petto.  
   
«Ti ho portato la merenda in camera» disse.  
   
Battei le palpebre confusa dal suo comportamento poi, quando capii cosa aveva detto, cedetti alla tentazione. Tornai in piedi, diedi un bacio veloce alla donna che mi aveva messo al mondo e… scappai via come se mi stesse rincorrendo qualcuno.  
   
 _Finalmente!_  
   
Alla vista della porta che portava direttamente alla mia camera, mi sentii decisamente meglio. Appena la varcai, mi buttai sul letto in perfetto ordine e iniziai a mangiare alcuni biscotti a cioccolato e nocciole.  
   
«Che delizia» sorrisi.  
   
Poggiai a terra il vassoio, ormai vuoto, e mi sdraiai sul letto che emise uno strano rumore a causa del mio peso. In meno di qualche secondo, mi sentii meglio. i muscoli e le ossa iniziarono a dolere di meno come se fino a quel momento non avessi fatto niente.  
   
Chiusi gli occhi ma la sensazione di benessere non durò a lungo poiché l’oscurità in cui stavo per precipitare fu interrotta da una strana luce proveniente dalla mia tasca.  
   
 _Il telefono, forse?_  
   
Immediatamente, misi una mano in tasca e iniziai a scavare finché non afferrai… il pezzo di carta. Aprii la cartina, con aria sconvolta, e mi stupii alla vista di una x proprio al di sopra di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere… casa mia.  
   
 _Sta succedendo davvero?_  
   
Tremante, lasciai andare tutto e arretrai e mi passai entrambe le mani nei capelli, in fine sul viso. Purtroppo, con la mia reazione, non risolsi niente poiché la cartina continuava a brillare e pulsare.  
   
 _Oh. Al Diavolo!_  
   
Imprecai tra me e me e la ripresi in mano, decisa a riportarla nel luogo in cui l’avevo trovata. Mi alzai in piedi, uscii dalla mia stanza e mi diressi verso la porta in fondo al corridoio semi oscuro.  
   
Abbassai la manopola di fronte a me, con una certa rabbia, e spalancai la bocca quando mi ritrovai ad osservare un cortile ampio e molto pulito con albero altissimo e carico di foglie verdi. Allungai una mano ed emisi un gridolino quando uno strano vento mi trascinò via con se costringendomi a chiudere gli occhi e a pregare che finisse.  
   
«E…Ei!» sussurrò una voce.  
   
Rapidamente, alzai le palpebre pesanti e rivolsi lo sguardo al cielo sereno sopra la mia testa. Non c’erano nuvole, il sole splendeva e gli uccelli cantavano talmente tanto da coprire i miei stessi pensieri.  
   
 _Che bellezza._  
 _No._  
   
 _Aspetta un attimo._  
 _Io…_  
   
Di scatto, staccai la schiena da quella che sembrava asfalto lavorata  e mi guardai attorno con ansia. Mi si bloccò il respiro alla vista di una ragazza poco più piccola di me dai capelli nerissimi e occhi grandi, espressivi e marroni. Indossava un’uniforme scolastica verde, bianca, dal fiocco rosso scarlatto e delle scarpe scintillanti.  
   
«Non dovresti muoverti» disse.  
«C… Che cosa è successo?» balbettai.  
   
Il cuore mi batteva talmente forte che chiunque l’avrebbe confuso con un tamburo impazzito. La mia parte irrazionale aveva riconosciuto all’istante la sconosciuta e il luogo in cui mi trovavo mentre la mia parte razionale faceva finta di niente.  
   
«Non lo ricordi?» mi chiese.  
«N-No» risposi.  
   
«Devi aver sbattuto la testa».  
«Forse…» dissi vagamente.  
   
Timidamente, mi portai una mano sul capo per niente dolorante che però sembrava stare assolutamente bene. Lasciai andare la presa e sospirai rumorosamente, per farmi coraggio, per prendere un respiro profondo.  
   
«Sorellina, ho portato il bicchiere d’acqua».  
   
Aggrottai la fronte quando ad entrambe le orecchie mi arrivò il suono di un grido piuttosto stridulo. La giovane a pochi passi da me strinse la cartella marroncina che indossava e guardò dietro di se. Io feci lo stesso. Rimasi stupita alla vista di un bimbo di 5-6 anni che correva verso di me e la sconosciuta dai capelli scuri.  
   
«Grazie, Sota!» disse lei.  
«G, Grazie» balbettai io.  
   
Presi un respiro profondo quando la giovane mi porse una tazza di ceramica piena di acqua gelida. Afferrai il bicchiere e me lo portai vicino la bocca. Rabbrividii a causa dei cubetti di ghiaccio che mi sbatterono contro i denti sensibili.  
   
«Come ti chiami?».  
«Alexandra» sussurrai infreddolita «Tu?».  
   
La ragazza si piegò sulle ginocchia, gettò la borsa a terra e sorrise in maniera del tutto genuina. Apparentemente, la mia apparizione l’aveva resa talmente contenta da confonderla come non mai.  
   
«Kagome. E lui…» indicò suo fratello «E’ Sota».  
   
Rimasi per qualche secondo in silenzio in attesa che qualcuno mi desse un pizzico e mi risvegliasse. Purtroppo questo non accadde ed io mi ritrovai a spalancare e chiudere la bocca più volte come una stupida.  
   
«Ti senti bene? Sei pallida di nuovo».  
   
Sudai freddo, mi massaggiai le meningi e cercai di rimanere calma e non perdere la dovuta lucidità. No, perché, al momento scarseggiava – per non dire che era inesistente proprio come la mia pazienza.  
   
«No, sto meglio» rassicurai.  
«Sei sicura?».  
   
Kagome, indecisa se credermi o no, allungò una mano pallida e controllò la mia temperatura corporea. Poi, controllò la propria, e a giudicare dalla sua faccia, non avevo la febbre. Ero sana come un pesce.  
   
 _Forse, è tutta un’allucinazione._  
   
Colta da una strana pazzia, mi diedi un leggero pizzico sul braccio scoperto e… gemetti dal dolore. Mugugnai quando intravidi sul punto torturato una leggera macchia violacea che andava spandendosi sulla pelle.  
   
«Sota, dove vai?» chiese Kagome.  
«Il gatto. E’ scappato».  
   
Di scatto, distolsi lo sguardo dalla ferita che mi ero auto inferta e fissai il fratello di Kagome. Questo corse via da noi e si diresse verso una piccola casetta dalla porta sigillata da alcuni nastri bianchi. Con un gesto della mano, buttò tutto a terra ed aprì l’ingresso che poi varcò con un certo timore.   
   
«Riporto mio fratello indietro e accompagno te in ospedale. Va bene?».  
   
Kagome, poco distante da me, sorrise con gentilezza estrema e corse per raggiungere il fratello all’interno del piccolo tempio in cui si trovava anche il pozzo mangia ossa.   
   
«Oh, Diavolo!» esclamai.  
   
Tremante e sotto shock, mi alzai dal pavimento e corsi anche io verso quello stranissimo luogo. Mentre mi muovevo, però, sentivo la mente annebbiata e le ossa completamente sbriciolate.  
   
Scossi la testa, decisa a non pensarci, allungai il passo e… mi fermai proprio vicino la soglia. Sota era a pochi centimetri da me mentre Kagome stringeva un gatto bianco e marroncino estremamente grande. Sorrideva anche se una lieve irritazione la circondava come un’aura maligna. Appena mi vide, tutto scomparve e sorrise gioiosa.  
   
«Ti senti bene, davvero, allora, A….» si bloccò.  
   
All’improvviso, qualcosa uscì fuori dal pozzo: una creatura orribile dal viso di donna e dal corpo simile ad un mille piedi gigante. Allungò le mani, più zampe che altro, e afferrò la ragazza dalla capigliatura mossa e corvina.  
   
«Sorellina!» gridò Sota con gli occhi lucidi.  
   
La creatura, senza badare alla mia presenza, strinse a se Kagome e la portò via con un solo gesto. Imprecai tra i denti, evitai il bambino e… afferrai una lancia antica che si trovava all’interno di quello strano magazzino.  
   
Poi, presi un respiro profondo e mi gettai anche io nel pozzo che si illuminò di viola dopo il mio passaggio. Quando fui al suo interno, colpii la creatura che si dimenò impazzita e lasciò andare entrambe.  
   
«La sfera dei quattro spiriti. Io voglio…».  
   
Provò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a Kagome ma questa colta dalla paura spinse il demone lontano da lei. Questo appena fu toccato gridò, gemette, sanguinò e infine si tramutò in semplice cenere di colore grigio. Io e Kagome, invece, gememmo quando ci ritrovammo in fondo al pozzo come due stupide.  
   
«E’ successo davvero?».  
   
Battei le palpebre quando ad entrambe le orecchie mi arrivò il suono di quella domanda così... normale. Sì, perché, in fondo io mi stavo facendo quel quesito da quando avevo aperto i miei poveri occhi.  
   
«Vuoi salire?» indicai le pareti il pozzo.  
«Certo che sì. Così torniamo in cantina» esclamò.  
   
Sospirai quando mi resi conto che ci saremmo ritrovate da qualche parte, ma non nell’epoca moderna. Roteai gli occhi ma decisi di seguirla lo stesso poiché tra le due quella più confusa era sicuramente lei. Pian piano iniziammo a salire e, tra un rischio di caduta e l’altro, giungemmo in cima a tutto.  
   
«Sota, sono tornata!» esclamò Kagome.  
   
La sua voce si spense appena mise entrambi i piedi fuori dal pozzo circondato da diverse erbe rampicanti. Io la raggiunsi qualche secondo dopo e mi guardai attorno, sconvolta tanto quanto lei alla vista di un bosco immenso.  
   
«Questa non è casa tua» mormorai.  
«Eh, no» disse Kagome «Ma, forse se andiamo…».  
   
«Dici che…» mi si bloccarono le parole.  
«Certo che sì».  
   
Rimasi in silenzio quando Kagome mi prese per mano e mi trascinò verso quello che sembrava un albero centenario. Deglutii un fiotto di saliva appena lo riconobbi: era l’albero centenario, quello su cui era stato sigillato…  
   
 _Inuyasha!_  
   
Schioccai la lingua appena mi ritrovai davanti ad un arbusto altissimo e dalle foglie talmente verdi da sembrare smeraldi. Attaccato grazie ad una freccia consumata dal tempo, c’era un ragazzo piuttosto giovane dai capelli lunghi e bianchi. Gli abiti erano rossi come il fuoco, i piedi nudi e le unghie delle mani lunghe e affilate. Gli occhi erano ben chiusi, serrati.  
   
«Un… Un ragazzo?» balbettò Kagome.  
  
  
 


	2. # Risveglio

La parola pronunciata dalla persona a fianco a me riecheggiò nel mio cervello finché non mi resi conto di una cosa importantissima. Ero all’inizio di tutto.  
  
Inuyasha non era ancora stato risveglio dall’energia spirituale della mia amica. Kagome era ancora una semplice ragazza delle scuole medie, pronta ad affrontare la vita. Sospirai.  
   
«Le vedi?» domandai.  
   
Mi avvicinai alla mia nuova conoscente e con un dito indicai ciò che spuntava dai bei capelli bianchi del giovane. Due triangoli tremendamente pelosi, un paio di orecchie canine, soffici, bianche e… a punta.  
   
«Ma sono carinissime!».  
   
Kagome, incuriosita da ciò che le avevo fatto notare, si allontanò da me e si diresse verso l’albero. Con fatica, si arrampicò sopra di esso e raggiunse il giovane placidamente addormentato e sigillato da una vecchia freccia.  
   
«Allora?» chiesi.  
   
La mia nuova amica allungò entrambe le mani e tirò le piccole orecchie verso di se, allungandole. Quest’ultime non si ribellarono per niente al trattamento e non si mossero in alcun modo.  
   
«Sono più morbide della lana. Sali anche tu!».  
   
Aggrottai la fronte indecisa sul da farsi, ma alla fine cedetti e in maniera piuttosto maldestra mi arrampicai anche io. Sussultai quando mi ritrovai a qualche centimetro di distanza dal viso di quel che era… Inuyasha  
   
Mi inumidii le labbra quando vidi le sue ciglia nere tremolare ad ogni singolo respiro che faceva. Apparentemente, pareva molto giovane ma sapevo la verità: aveva più di cinquanta anni.  
   
Furiosa, quasi dimostravo più anni io che lui, gli tirai debolmente le due orecchie e me la presi con loro. Mi si bloccò il respiro quando queste, sotto il mio tocco, si mossero debolmente a destra e sinistra.  
   
«Alexandra, tutto bene?».  
   
Staccai le mani dalle piccole orecchie pelose quando la ragazza al mio fianco mi porse quel quesito. Annuii debolmente e quando fui sul punto di rispondere a quel quesito, accadde qualcosa.  
   
Il suono di alcuni passi, maschili, costrinse me e Kagome a guardarci le spalle e controllare che cosa stesse accadendo. Lanciammo un grido appena alcune frecce affilate si conficcarono nel tronco su cui dormiva il mezzo demone.  
   
«Dobbiamo scendere!» gridai.  
«Decisamente».  
   
Kagome spaventata scese mentre io caddi rovinosamente a terra facendomi male il fondo schiena. Trattenni un ringhio e, seppur dolorante, mi alzai in piedi e guardai davanti a me con una certa confusione.  
   
« _Chi siete?_ ».  
« _Di dove siete?_ ».  
   
Kagome arretrò di un passo e, piuttosto spaventata, si avvicinò alla mia figura. Il suo corpo era scosso da alcuni tremori a causa della paura. Roteai gli occhi, mi mossi in avanti e cercai di nascondere il mio di spavento in un angolo del cuore.  
   
«Siamo straniere» risposi.  
   
Alzai entrambe le mani e le mostrai ai paesani, per rassicurarli, per dirgli: non abbiate paura. Probabilmente, provenivano dal villaggio vicino e pensavano che avessimo qualche arma con noi.  
   
«Lo vediamo» esclamò un uomo.  
«Vi seguiremo, se non userete la forza» dissi.  
   
Kagome mi guardò come a volermi dire qualcosa del tipo _sul serio?_ ma, io non badai a lei ma al ragazzo alle sue spalle. Il suo corpo metà demoniaco pulsava, così come il suo cuore per metà umano.  
  
Lo sentivo, fin dentro le ossa. Mancava poco e si sarebbe risvegliato del tutto. I capelli si muovevano mossi dal vento mentre le palpebre parevano vogliose di alzarsi.  
   
« _Allora, vi porteremo dalla nostra sacerdotessa»_.  
« _Sei impazzito. Vuoi presentarle alla somma Kaede!_ ».  
« _Chi meglio di lei può capire la verità?_ ».  
   
Sorrisi mestamente davanti a quello stranissimo battibecco, ma non mi innervosii più di tanto. Presi sotto braccio Kagome che si aggrappò a me, un po’ spaventata, dall’atteggiamento rude dei paesani.  
   
«Andiamo!» gridò qualcuno.  
   
Sospirai e attenta a dove mettevo i piedi, seguii i cittadini del villaggio con una certa concentrazione. In realtà, non mi andava di incontrare qualcuno in particolare ma… era sempre meglio di niente.  
   
«Perché lo hai fatto?» sussurrò Kagome.  
«Perché non volevo esser legata come un porcellino».  
   
Con la testa, indicai le corde che stringevano alcuni ragazzini infuriati poco più avanti rispetto a noi. La mia amica alla loro vista allargò i begli occhi marroni si irrigidì e poi si rilassò tutta quanta.  
   
«Capito» farfugliò.  
   
Arrivammo al villaggio dopo circa dieci minuti fatti di occhiate fulminati, sbuffi e semi cadute irritanti. Appena varcammo un arco in legno, però, altre persone accorsero per osservarci meglio. Qualcuno era divertito mentre qualcun altro sospettoso.  
   
«Mi sembra tanto l’Epoca Sengoku» borbottò Kagome.  
«Non lo sembra» scossi la testa «Lo è!».  
   
Kagome aprì la bocca ma, non poté dire altro poiché fummo interrotte dall’arrivo di una donna di circa cinquanta anni. I capelli erano quasi tutti bianchi e un occhio era coperto grazie ad una benda nera, simile a quella usata dai pirati.  
   
«Somma Kaede, ecco le straniere!» gridò un l’uomo.  
«Si trovavano nel bosco di Inuyasha!» aggiunse un altro.  
   
Lanciai un’occhiata fugace alla foresta da cui eravamo state allontanate con la violenza. I rami di alcuni alberi erano circondati da una luce violacea che pareva rafforzarsi ad ogni secondo che passava.  
   
«Ma, lei…» mormorò Kaede.  
   
La sacerdotessa del villaggio, si avvicinò e si fermò a qualche centimetro dalla mia nuova amica. a me. L’unico occhio che possedeva, che ancora funzionava era concentrato su Kagome. Perché lei somigliava a…  
   
«Mia sorella Kikyo. Sono due gocce d’acqua» continuò.  
   
Trattenni una risatina al suono di quell’affermazione così… così... non trovavo nemmeno la parola. Aggrottai la fronte quando un paio di dita ruvide mi toccarono la faccia contratta dallo stupore.  
   
«E, tu, chi sei?»  
«Cosa?» sbottai.  
   
«Ragazza dagli abiti sfacciati».  
«Donna dagli abiti troppo antichi».  
   
Incrociai le braccia sul petto e cercai in tutti i modi di non arrabbiarmi davanti al suo atteggiamento. Quest’ultimo non mi piaceva per niente considerando che non sapeva ancora chi fossi, né da dove provenissi  
   
«Sono una sacerdotessa. Sono Kaede» ribatté lei.  
«Ed io sono…» mi bloccai «Alexandra».  
   
«Che razza di nome è?».  
«Perché, Kaede è tanto meglio?» borbottai.  
   
Strinsi i denti e feci un passo in avanti per ribadire il concetto, ma Kagome si mise in mezzo per calmare gli animi. Ci tenevo moltissimo al mio nome e al suo significato. Io ero la protettrice degli uomini, no?  
   
Sbuffai e rivolsi lo sguardo verso una piccola casa di legno dall’aspetto rustico e ospitale. Al suo interno, vedevo chiaramente un fuocherello acceso a cui mi sarei avvicinata volentieri per riscaldarmi.  
   
«Venite con me» ordinò burbera «Entrambe»  
   
Scocciata, seguii Kagome e Kaede che non si rivolsero la parola per un bel po’ di tempo. Solo all’interno della casetta, intravista poco fa, tornammo a chiacchierare del più e del meno.  
   
«Quindi questa non è Tokyo?» indagò Kagome.  
«No» risposi io.  
   
«E’ il paese da cui provenite?» domandò Kaede.  
   
«Sì» annuì Kagome.  
«Più o meno» intervenni io.  
   
Personalmente, ero nata da genitori italiani che erano in viaggio su territorio giapponese. Per questo motivo avevo la doppia cittadinanza. Per circa dieci anni avevo vissuto in Italia, ma da circa sei mi ero trasferita in Giappone a causa del lavoro di mio padre.  
   
«Ha detto che somiglia a sua sorella» cambiò argomento Kagome.  
«Sei la sua copia» sospirò Kaede.  
   
 _Ha capito che è la sua reincarnazione? Di già? Che velocità! Oh, ho fatto rima. Alexandra, riprenditi!_ Scossi la testa numerose volte e mi concentrai sulla conversazione che stava avvenendo tra le due donne.    
   
«Mia sorella Kikyo è morta cinquanta anni fa» spiegò Kaede.  
   
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e mi sentii leggermente in colpa al suono della voce malinconica di Kaede. Doveva mancarle davvero e non aveva tutti i torti considerando che Kikyo era morta quando lei era solo una ragazzina e rappresentava tutta la sua famiglia.  
   
«E, lei ha preso il suo posto?» chiesi.  
«Nessuno può farlo. La sua energia era davvero potente» chiarì acida.  
   
Le lanciai un’occhiataccia, poi svogliatamente guardai le mani affusolate della ragazza al mio fianco. Lei aveva lo stesso potere spirituale ma, ancora non lo sapeva non avendolo mai utilizzato.  
   
 _Lo scoprirà e presto._  
   
Alzai la testa quando i miei pensieri furono interrotti dal suono di alcuni rumori davvero terribili. Io, Kagome e Kaede ci alzammo di scatto per controllare che cosa stesse accadendo all’esterno. Kagome mi cadde quasi addosso quando rivide il demone mille piedi che avevamo polverizzato poco tempo prima.  
   
«E’ tornato» disse Kagome.  
«Che fortuna!» trattenni il finto entusiasmo.  
   
Deglutii un fiotto di saliva quando la creatura ci lanciò un’occhiata carica di veleno ed odio. Dalla bocca composta da denti affilati fuoriuscì un ringhio terribile tutto fuorché amichevole.  
   
«La sfera dei 4 spiriti. Datemela!» gridò.  
«Avete la sfera?» chiese Kaede.  
   
«N… No» balbettò Kagome  
«Più o meno» ammisi a bassa voce.  
   
Mi misi una mano in tasca e toccai la sfera di cristallo che somigliava al gioiello nominato dal demone. In un primo momento pensai che parlasse di questo, ma poi ricordai una cosa importante: la sfera dei quattro spiriti si trovava nel corpo di… Kagome.  
   
«Dobbiamo allontanarla di qui!» esclamai.  
«S… Sì» annuì Kagome.  
   
«Andiamo per di là».  
«Il bosco luminoso?»  
   
Annuii al suono di quella domanda che mi fece tirare anche un sospiro di sollievo. Per un momento avevo pensato al peggio. Che Kagome avesse perso la sua importanza all’interno della storia ed io avessi preso nil suo posto.  
   
Invece, era tutto sotto controllo.  
   
Con attenzione, cominciammo a correre verso il bosco alla ricerca di qualche nascondiglio. Alla ricerca di un piano decisamente migliore e funzionante rispetto alla sola fuga. Io ne avevo in mente solo uno, al momento.  
   
«Dovremmo raggiungere…» dissi tra me e me.  
   
 _Inuyasha._ Quell’unico nome riecheggiò all’interno della mia testa mentre cercavo di scappare dall’attacco del demone. Non avevo intenzione di risvegliarlo dal suo sonno, quello era compito della ragazza vicino a me, ma utilizzare alcune frecce conficcate nel tronco dell’albero.  
   
 _Posso farcela!_  
   
Aumentai il passo, e per non perdere di vista Kagome, la presi per mano e le sorrisi in modo rassicurante. Lei scosse i lunghi capelli corvini e senza esitazione, mi seguì all’interno del bosco infinito.  
   
Ci mettemmo un po’ ma, alla fine, raggiungemmo l’albero secolare... su cui mi arrampicai subito. Aiutata da Kagome, cominciai a recuperare alcune frecce sparse per tutto l’enorme arbusto.  
   
Mi bloccai quando sentii qualcosa muoversi vicino al mio corpo e, non erano le mani di Kagome che mi sorreggevano i piedi. Impallidii alla vista di un paio di occhi color topazio che mi scrutavano con una certa attenzione.  
   
«E tu, ragazzina, chi sei?».


End file.
